An Act of True Love
by harlaquingirl2012
Summary: Anna sacrifices her life to save Elsa from Hans' blade and turns to ice. She is left a ghost and roaming around Elsa and Kristoff, will they ever know she's there? Will they ever let her go?
1. Turned to Ice

Ever since the moment the ice hit deep into her heart she knew the pain was serious. How could she let Elsa know that she was truly in pain? Tell Kristoff? How could she tell herself.. How could you ever admit that you could be dead by the end of the night. Even now that she was sure to be dead the memories, her life the one she could of had, with Elsa.. With Kristoff, and just forgot abut Hans. If she would have listened to herself she might actually be doing something different then wandering the icy windy path.

"KRISTOFF!" Her hopeful voice rang across the wind before she felt the frost burning her hands. The pain making her gasp as she closed her eyes, "K-Kristoff.." She whimpered from the cold temperature as she held her hands close in hopes that she might warm them. That she might end this pain.

_Anna!_

She could hear him yelling for her and her heat lurched, the snow suddenly stopping and she knew her sister was either under control again or something had happened. By now it must have been too late to save her, but the metal sheath of a sword turned her attention to the right to see her sister huddled to the ground and Hans about to end her life with the sword he valiantly held above his head.

The memory of his deceit, how he tricked her and told her just how worthless she was. She felt just as bad as Elsa looked in that moment. She couldn't let Elsa feel that, or let him hurt anyone like that ever again! Though she would never have the chance, she would never move or see the sun again with how things were going.

Then it all hit her, she was never going to do the one thing she desired and that was get to know Elsa or really experience love. When she had the chance she took it all for granted, all those days she could of stopped hoping and started _living_. Now here she was standing between a crossroads of her life or her sister's death. How could she have wanted anything else, how could she live with herself if she let her sister die because of her ignorance.

No matter what someone was getting hurt, but at least this way everyone would live, everyone except her of course. She gazed back to Kristoff's worried face with regret,_ this is goodbye_.. She thought to herself and with one last valiant act she had thrown herself before Hans' sword and the frozen pain seared through her with one final, "NO!" Her skin turned ice cold and coated with ice, until her insides froze well, the last thing she heard was Elsa's cries of agony and Kristoff's agonizingly sad expression before everything turned to black, and the ice was the end of her life.

_I'm sorry._


	2. Broken

Once the lights hit back into her senses she thought she woke up, that she was alive and she was confused why could she still hear the cries of her sister. They were so agonizing, so painful that the broke her heart, her soul felt as if it could shatter, and that look only got worse upon Kristoff's eyes, he'd shielded himself. From the pain it seemed, "Elsa?" To Anna's surprise there was no response to her calling her name gently. The sound of her tears still filled the brisk air, Anna shook her head before standing before Kristoff, "Kristoff!" Her eyes were panicked and he shifted as if the pain only got worse.

She was standing there in shock before she finally turned around, she could see herself frozen in place as Elsa hung off of the human sculptor for dear life. Begging to bring her back.

"Anna.. Please.. Please don't leave! Nooo Anna!" She could hear it like an echo as the sobs broke.

"Elsa.." She said gently and like before she shifted painfully, like she might of heard her. How could everything go so wrong? Her whole life she wanted to be accepted by Elsa and the one time that she finally was, she was dead. Anna felt like she could have sobbed with agony right then, but that wasn't an option. Not anymore, the dead couldn't cry only stand in agony and watch.

Anna felt her heart get torn, how did she decide? Who would she help and how would she get them to see her? She was there she needed them as much as they needed her, but if her actions taught her anything that was that blood runs thicker then water. She loved Kristoff but right now her sister needed her.

"Elsa.. It'll be alright." She spoke to her sister, wrapping her transparent arms around Elsa in an embrace she couldn't feel, but even like this it felt better then watching her shake with despair on her own.

_Anna I'm so sorry! _Elsa cried out her heart breaking into a million pieces that could not be fixed not like they once were. She was lost, she was hurt and she couldn't bare the reality that she was her sister's downfall. Anna came to help her that night and what had she done? She struck her heart with ice, froze her from the inside out. Everything she worked so hard to avoid, everything she failed became a reality!

"Anna please.. Just wake up, it's okay just please.." The memories flooded through Elsa's thoughts, every hopeful knock that went unanswered and every moment after. She was always there for her she wanted to be and now she had given her life for her. She was a rotten excuse for a Queen, she couldn't even keep her sister safe! How could she?

"I love you Anna, please.. Just come back.." All her hoped were in vein and the minute she heart that hopeful tone whisper her name she knew she was imagining things. She felt the pain race as she held on tighter, as if she might thaw the ice to give her sister back her life, but nothing worked she had been like this for hours.

The tighter she held to her icy form the warmer she felt, the closer she felt she was to Anna. It couldn't be so done things never have to end like this do they? She's the one person I would put my life down for. You lost everyone close to you, and all just because you had to give up,_ conceal don't feel Elsa, CONCEAL IT! Why couldn't you just conceal it this once? _Elsa would never forgive herself, as she shook in her heavy sobs, "I got you Anna.. I got you.." She said in a whispered choke before she felt someone pulling her back, "no!" She screamed her hands sprawling in anger, ice cracking around them.

_Queen Elsa, you can't stay out here like this._

"I can do as I please! I am your queen!" The hand pulled harder on her icy dress. Brave man, he would not live to see the light of day if he did not let her go, "leave me be!" She yelled her hands holding out and in anger ice shot to touch the ice they stood above, a loud crack hitting the sounds causing her shocked expression as the ice continued to slit. The cold water coming to view, the man had run for dear life to safety but Elsa's eyes were stuck on her sister's frozen form as the ice cracked beneath her and little by little the horror commenced before her.

"ANNA! OH GOD!" She screamed as she grabbed her dress shooting herself forward as the sculptor made from her sister's remains had shattered, into a million little pieces each beautiful and caused many to enjoy the sight, but all Elsa saw was despair as the only possibly hope for her sister awakening once more was shattered with the ice that fell beneath the cracks.

Once Elsa felt it become dangerous beneath her she thought for a while she would stay, fall into the cold abyss with her sister, but the town screamed with fear and the soft almost inaudible sound of her sister's voice filled her ears.

_Go back Elsa.._

Elsa felt the pain of loneliness grow as she listened to her sister's words that sprung from her lonely thoughts and picked up her dress rushing quickly to safe ground and looking back as the boat smashed right where she once stood, and with that she let go of her sobs once more grabbing one small piece of her shattered sister in her hands and holding it close_, You won't be forgotten Anna... I promise.._


	3. Listen

Elsa stood at the window gazing out onto the open fields, the snow still falling and she couldn't get it to stop. Not with all of the pain she felt. The fields went from full of new fallen snow to so still that it seemed ice had frozen the nature of the town. Every minute she thought of the warmth she would have to bring back she thought of Anna and how she loved the sun kissing her skin as much as she loved the bitter nip of winter and the fun that came with it. A hand moved up to the shard of ice around her neck. "I wish you were here Anna.."

How can you already say she's gone? It all seemed so fast so soon, she was searching ruthlessly for Anna. Ever since she was captured by Hans she was sure Anna might have been hurt, she knew what she'd done. She froze her heart, but there was hope? It was a silly thing to hope for now. The shard of ice was proof of her failure, of her loss. A symbol of despair and love, one she would never let go of.

She could almost feel the warmth from Anna as if she was there and even though that was insane she was broken and lost in thinking so. _Your sister's gone! She's dead! You killed her! Murderer!_ The voices that once confronted her concealing now confronted her eminent downfall. She was lost without Anna, without her happy smile and optimist gaze. She never appreciated her when she could. She always shut her out! Every time she knocked on her door with hopes of Elsa answered was a time she would rue the rest of her lifetime.

"I'm sorry.."

_Elsa._

It was a soft echo in her mind making her eyes snap open and turn around with a quick look of concern, for herself. She was no longer mentally stable, it had happened all day. She could hear her sister's gentle tone ring out her name, like an echo that would never leave her ear drums. Elsa whimpered her hands moving over her ears as she slid down the wall to her room, crawling in on herself once more, but this time she would never hear a knock at her door. She would never hear the gentle call of Anna's voice. Part of her treasured the echo inside of herself, the only thing keeping her hope a glimmer. _Why couldn't it had been me?_

* * *

Anna huddled next to Elsa's distressed figure as she moved out to touch Elsa, remembering how useless her touch was. It was her only hope that her warmth might move through Elsa somehow, that she wouldn't feel so desperately alone, but the closer she got the more grief Elsa expressed, "it's okay Elsa.. I'm here." She said gently but she wasn't there to Elsa, she was invisible and hardly noticed. She did such a good job shutting her out when they were young she didn't realize she was still doing it after death. Was she doomed to roam watching Elsa be pained? Or could she ever convince her. _"It was all my fault.." _She could hear Elsa whimper and it made her ball her fists with feisty anger, "it wasn't your fault Elsa! It was mine I was the one that stayed I pushed you and I chose this path! I chose to save you."

Anna groaned once it was apparent her rambling went unnoticed, "Elsa you are the strongest woman I know.. Please.. I just want you to be okay.." She said in a gentle whisper before she knew she was getting no where with Elsa when she spoke, so she slinked next to Elsa sitting by her as she huddled down, her head moved to rest on her shoulder, "I love you, Elsa." She spoke to her sister before closing her eyes and a part of her thought Elsa might have heard her by the sudden murmer of a _I love you Anna_ that had Anna thinking this wasn't worthless. Something in Elsa had to open up. Accept her and once that happened maybe she could see her. Maybe she could help Elsa have peace.

Anna felt Elsa stiffen there as she brought herself to sleep with her tears, Anna never leaving her side that whole night.


	4. Memorial

Anna.. Annna... Anna come to us. She could feel the pull against her soul. All that was left was split in three directions, to Elsa, Kristoff and towards the other side. It was painful and left her breathing out moans of agony as she stayed in the room with Elsa. It will all be over soon Anna.. You just need to take the leap of faith. She saw the light burning with hesitation through the door she knocked through every time. Her heart still split in multiple directions, the truth was clear she couldn't stay here forever, and she'd have to make the most of her purgatory. Which meant she couldn't just see Elsa, she needed Kristoff too.

"I'm sorry Elsa." She said gently into the distracted Queens ear as she signed documents biting back tears. Anna felt her body weep in ways she never could over the pain she caused the ones she loved most. Then she turned to the window, this time something glowing deep within the forest, a bright purple and blue shooting over the trees and she leaned forward her transparent interest running high as she watched the colors dance before she was moving through the forest in search of the destination it held.

* * *

Kristoff kept running through it in his mind. She ran in front of Elsa, she saved her instead of just waiting, He had an unspoken love for Anna, before he knew it he was so undeniably hooked. Everything was still coming in flashes, why didn't he just wake up and tell her?! His fist went flying into a tree, the tree splitting some to leave splinters in his glove. His heart ripped in two. This is why he's never fallen, he never trusted anyone else. Not one had he let someone get so close! And the one time he did she was snatched away by an impulsive act of bravery. There was no justice, not one that would give him what he wanted back. He wanted Anna.

"Kristoff." He heard a hurt snowman speak to him, but his gaze stayed at the tree in front of him, broken and not mending. Much like he would be, forever. But there was no use staying like this here, what would Anna say? She would kill you if she knew you were sulking so much! A hopeless smirk hit his lips as he wiped his eyes.

"Come on, let's go." His words were quick and harsher then he planned, but it felt as if he was choking on marbles anytime he went to speak, what would he tell his family? He knew better then to hope that they would forget Anna. They absolutely adored her, and why wouldn't they? She was the feisty, strong, brave.. Beautiful. Everything he could have ever hoped for smashed in just a second in time, and it was his fault. He should of kissed her earlier, you knew Hans was sketchy.. You knew that she might not make it but you let your own issues come before your own logic! His hands balled into fists as he leaned over Sven. The cold air brushing past his senses as she looked to the snow covered land. Rushing deep into the forest until he saw the troll rocks and knew he was home. His thoughts going back to how he introduced them all to Anna. His heart getting ripped out from the thought as he tried to look strong as she rocks moved back and forth before rolling over to him.

"Kristoff!" His Troll Mom yelled with joy before her tone turned softer at the sight the young one moving to his leg and pulling on his pant leg gently to get the man's attention.

"What's wrong? Did Anna make it to her fiance?" After the door was opened they all chimed in,_ she was obviously into our Kristoff! _

_She was like a precious little cupcake. _

_Her hair smelled like chocolates and strawberries!_

_Did you see the way she looked at Kristoff?_

_Well of course_

The words spiraled through his mind, nagging at his heart strings, as he could almost feel them break with every passing second. His eyes went hazy from tears and it didn't take long for the trolls to catch on. The expression went from concern to sadness over their faces, "she's... Not here." He spoke curtly a sigh lingering with his sorrow before he stalked off towards the woods to be alone, or maybe just to feel like he was in control of himself again. He ran until his legs felt heavy, like iron had laced around his oddly shaped boots and caused him to fall forward against the ground hitting his hands hard against the ground as he let out an agonizing yell his hands wiping his tears fast and quick before he leaned against a tree and let the pain rush to his senses. His eyes closing and trying to remember just how good it felt when he could hold her arms, somehow wishing he could do it again. He never got the chance for anything, and he never would have it again.

Kristoff stayed away from home for a while, everything reminding him of Anna somehow and her happy smile. Her sassy tone lingered in every hit against the ice he used to live from. The sound of crunching snow lingered with the sound of her grunts, and her smile lingered with his family. When he did come back he was greeted by Granpapi, he had sad eyes. His hand pressed against Kristoff's arm and he gave a gentle smirk. The look in his eyes was so wise, so knowing. He only wished that he didn't leave as much to choice and would have told him that there was no other option for Anna, that she might have lived with the help from Kristoff.

The trolls set up a memorial in the heart of their home, Granpapi using fire and magic to make blue smoke, it was beautiful and he hoped that she would have liked it. He hoped she would know just how missed she would be even with such a small meeting the trolls would most likely make a memorial every year for the Princess. _Dead before she ever had a chance to live_, that's what they all said.

Kristoff was taken out of his thoughts when he heard his Troll Mother speak next to him, "it was said, many years ago that if you send magic upon the burning flames as such it would draw your love ones close. Give you that one last chance to say what you need before letting them leave."

His heart stopped at that, not letting it touch his eyes, he didn't want his hope up in the air after all. What if she never came? He couldn't convince himself to just wait like that! Then the smoke burned brighter then before a blast as Granpapi gave a knowing glance. Kristoff's eyes flicked up as he looked around fast, "i-is.." He couldn't even finish the sentence, "Anna?" He looked to Granpapi as he gave one gentle nod and after that his eyes were all over the small gathering, where was she? If she was here after all, but Granpapi had never been wrong before. His gave stayed hopeful as he heard a twig snap his head snapping to the right and let out a gentle breath, "Anna.. If your really here... Where are you?"

* * *

Once sky blue eyes looked over the forest for the source of the majestic fire. She somehow knew it was for her, that she was meant to see it, to experience it. She moved forward hearing Kristoff's voice calling out to her she felt a joy tug from her sorrow and despair lingering from her connection to Elsa. She looked at Kristoff, he looked like he hadn't bathed since before they'd seen each other, his face now slightly rough with blonde hair and even though it wasn't what she was used to there was something attractive to his tousled appearance. She put on a smirk that soon turned to a smile as some of the trolls saw her waiting for him to finally spot her. She knew such a bright time turned so bleak so soon but it was refreshing to see joy in place of sorrow, memories not anger.

"Kristoff, I'm right here." She spoke to him as she appeared before the tousled blonde and unlike Elsa, something changed in his demeanor, he leaned forward some, almost as if he could sense her presence there. "Come on reindeer boy I can't be here forever." She said with a half smirk, but the words tore at her as well, one part of her wanted nothing more to stay here and enjoy his presence. Enjoy all of this, there was so much she wanted to learn about Kristoff and love in general, and she knew if she would have had the chance she would of loved him forever if she could. Now she knew that he would be the only love she'd have in this life. A gentle hand moved to press against his cheek and she could see his eyes close, and the tears spill from the blink in that moment.

"Anna.." He said opening his eyes with shocked eyes, he did it. He snapped and he could see her. She didn't know how she knew it but she did, "Anna!" His eyes were shocked, and delighted yet the sorrow still lingered. He might see her silhouette but that's all it was.

"Hi Kristoff." She said with a gentle smile her eyes lingering with a hidden joke as she tilted her head to the side, "so I guess I lied, I won't really be able to get you that sled now." She spoke gentle as she let out a chuckle and let her hand move back to the nervous tendency that was so unneeded since she didn't have hair any longer. Not really.

His eyes lingers over her before he let out a hopeless chuckle and shook his head, "oh Anna." He said as he tried to wrap his arms impulsively around her but he was only holding air. The bitter truth hit his eyes as he looked down. Her arms instead moving feather light around him, but she couldn't really hold him. Only her presence was around leaving a comforting warmth that could never be felt again.

In that moment she didn't know why or how but she felt that their thoughts were in sync, the wishes all the same. That she could have a second chance. Even just to feel his big burly arms around her in one of his warm bear hugs would make her melt with joy. Just one last time, to really be with him. She pressed her lips to his cheek, even though he couldn't feel it the sentiment was still there and with that she heard him let out a sad sigh and spoke the words that broke her heart, "what will I do without you Anna?"

"You'll move on." She spoke gentle and soft, "you'll find happiness and move on, because I want you to be happy Kristoff. Besides you need to be the voice of reason for the people like me who don't really know how to get it right the first time." He choked out a sob rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger a hiss of pain escaping his lips.

"Anna.." He couldn't stop saying her name, like silk on his tongue he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to say it, pulling his hand away before gazing once more onto her thin form forcing a small smile, "I just are even really here? This feels like a dream.." He shook his head and a worried smirk his her expression, "what am I gonna do without you to call my bluff?" He gave a hopeless chuckle.

Her eyes were grim with the sad truth. They couldn't stay like this, everything was so close to being over and she would never be able to know just what those snarky lips felt like against hers. She sighed learning to accept her fate. She decided this path and she wouldn't back down, and she couldn't stay here. She couldn't live with him like this, his pain was leaking from beyond his joy and the longer she stayed the worse he would get, "Kristoff.." Her words were feather soft as her ghostly head leaned against his looking into his eyes one last time, "you have to let me go." She manifested as much strength as she could to try and push her lips against his but it was pointless, yet still leaving a hurt blush on his cheeks.

"I.." He wanted her to stay, for her to never leave, he wanted her alive and living happily with her sister. He wanted to see her smile at him but all he got was her ghostly face he would not soon forget, he nodded to her a hum of sadness leaving his pursed lips. "I will always love you, Anna." He spoke the words as he looked into her eyes melting into her gentle expression.

"I love you too, Kristoff." She said before slowly fading away. His hand stuck in the air where her ghostly hand once stood and now was totally gone, "goodbye Anna.." He spoke looking down and letting the tears fall once more, but this time. He knew for sure that she was never going to be back.


	5. Goodbye Anna

Hisses and crickets filled the air as the silence followed her as she felt her pull to Kristoff leaving before she was ready. He was doing what she needed, protecting her and every crease on his forehead told her that her thoughts were true, this was truly the end and she wouldn't see him again. Not like this, maybe not ever. Her will almost fought it, trying to stay as close to her desires as she could. But desires were made up of temptations and this time were far too out of reach. A sudden whirl came over her, thoughts were jumbled up before she was once again standing in the castle. The place she could call her home. Though it seemed like her home was gone, the things she loved most about its bright nature were only there with colors that should be bright, but Elsa was anything but okay.

The forest had thawed enough to give way to the green flowing grass before, she thought that must mean Elsa was doing better, but what was better for the town got put above Elsa's needs and right now Anna didn't know what to think Elsa wanted. She just wanted to confront her, and help her get through this. She couldn't so much as glance at the light that called to her with lingering scents of sunshine and the presence of joy. She already gave up her happiness for those she loved and she would do it again in a heartbeat.

It was odd standing outside of Elsa's door like this once again, like they never got anywhere and she was just right back where she started. Standing behind a door that Elsa was sure to not open for Anna, but this time she could have entered anyways. Though that wasn't the point she needed Elsa to hear her, to accept that she was there and she was safe. The stifled cries on the other end led her to believe she was leaning against the door. Anna looked at the door before using all the strength she had to mimic a joyful knock like she always used to all those years ago.

_Please hear me Elsa.._

* * *

Elsa looked at the icy coated room as her sorrow filled every glance and every action she made. She needed to give up, the sounds finally stopped coming and now was time for her to move on but it was so hard to do anything without Anna with her. She found herself wishing for a miracle for a sign that Anna was still around, that she might actually be able to say goodbye, and as if her thoughts were answered she heard the signature knock against her door that her sister would give before asking her to build a snowman. Her heart was pounding as her eyes grew wide, _Anna? Anna! _Excitement pulled her onto her feet and swinging the door open to find only air before her, but she wouldn't give up not so soon! She looked around the hall rooted in space trying to adjust and hoping to see her. But there was no luck, not so far. "Anna.. Is that you?" She asked gentle and unsure as her hands pressed closer to her heart to try and steady herself. Her hope was growing as the air around her got thick, he presence of her sister's joyful attitude seemed to fill the room and even put a smirk on the queen's face. Her eyes closed as she tried to focus more.

"Anna if you're here.. I just.. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for always shutting you out. I was the worst sister and I should have been the one in your place.." Delicate hands moved up to the frozen shard up on her neck holding it tight and to her surprise her words got a soft response.

"Don't say that, Elsa! I did what I did because I love you."

Anna.. She was there! She wasn't going crazy! Her eyes shot open and to her surprise she saw her, faded but still it was Anna. Her now pale appearance was still vibrant in death. The thought brought a tear to her sister's cheek, "oh Anna.. It's really you." She said leaning her head to the side with her gaze moving to Anna's happy smile to finally know that her sister could see her. So much time spent to see hr and there she was, her spirit still alive and as bright as ever, "you glow in even death."

Anna smiled softly at Elsa, her ghostly hands moving up to Elsa's cheek but much like with Kristoff it was very ineffective. It let her give out a gentle sigh before Elsa's hand moved out to try and touch Anna but like before it was just air. She was stuck hoping and wondering if she'd ever get to hold her sister in her arms but she never got the chance. The thought brought tears to her eyes and had Anna wishing she could help her sister with the pain she felt.

"Elsa?" She called waiting for her sister to look back up at her again. Once her icy blue hues met hers once more Anna took a step closer, "please don't blame yourself. I did this_ for_ you, and the last thing I want is you living in regret."

Elsa seemed a bit shocked from her words, or maybe that was her trying to express herself but not finding the right words to say or to wish upon her sister. She did blame herself, and with good reason! She was naive and every reason that she wanted to sacrifice all of this to be in Anna's place. Now she spoke as if she'd leave so soon, the thought nearly brought Elsa into a fit of tears. Her arms attempted to wrap around her little sister and with an annoyed grunt she failed and found herself looking down, "I'll try Anna.. I can't just watch my sister die and accept it!" Could she? She hardly thought that was an option.

The truth was what would kill Elsa, the truth that this whole meeting was only temporary. The look in her eyes wanted to be released and Elsa was finding it hard to do what she needed to. Just because it was the right thing didn't mean that it would have been easy. She loved her sister so dearly and she never got the chance to show her just how much she regretted all the time they had lost. Words couldn't describe how horrible she felt and how unworthy she was of all the things Anna did for her.

Anna was at a loss for words as she stood in silence looking at her sister. She wasn't sure where to go from here, how could she help Elsa move past all this? She looked to the kitchen and back to hr sister a smirk playing on her lips as an idea moved inside of her. "I'll never be gone Elsa. Not really." Her sister looked shocked to say the least and it had Anna smiling at her, "I'm here in everything we loved. I'm here in the snow, my room, outside your door, right beside you." She hummed, "and you can't forget the chocolate!"

They both let out a little laugh at the words but she could feel Elsa's heart lighten up from Anna's words, "at least now I get chance to enjoy them."

"Hey how was I supposed to say no to chocolate?!" They both let out another joyful chuckle as Elsa's eyes softened realization running through her veins and showing in her eyes. Anna had to leave her, this was it. The end of their time together. She would never hear the sound of Anna's joyful laugh, watch her sneak into the kitchen and steal chocolates, or even hear her hopeful voice asking her to come out. She never got the chance to open it, except for this once and she was open completely.

Elsa had her gaze take i the sight of Anna before her before she slowly let the sinking feeling in her stomach grow as she told her the simple words, "move on Anna."

Anna gaped at Elsa's words reaching out to her she was so shocked she didn't know how to respond, "b-bu-"

"I'll be fine Anna." She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she gazed at Anna just one last time as Anna did the same, their eyes meeting in a longing gaze, "I love you." She spoke with a gentle smirk.

"I love you too, Elsa." Anna stepped closer wrapping her arms tightly around Elsa, Elsa knew the feeling was fleeting but her presence surrounded her. A hum escaped her lips with joy as tears of joy and sadness left her. Slowly she felt the presence leave until she was nothing but alone once again in the castle. A sigh escaped Elsa's lips before she wiped her tears, standing tall and staying as strong as she could. For Arendelle, for Anna and for herself.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I took so long to write this chapter! I finally got a job so I've been a bit busy and other plans have pilled up! But I hope you enjoyed it! I'll probably write one more chapter to sum everything up and it will be completed! Care to tell me what you think of it?**


End file.
